


Science Visions

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: F/F, Fraternization, Gay Robots, Kissing, Lesbian robots, M/M, Secret Relationship, Voyeurism, robot boyfriends, robot girlfriends, robots love gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Slipstream and Windblade want some time alone, but run into someone they did not expect...





	Science Visions

Windblade liked her night patrols.

She had volunteered herself, feeling like it was her duty as the primary flyer of their Autobot crew to search from above for any suspicious activity.

She also spent time _after_ her patrols less selflessly... but she didn't feel guilty about it. Not when there were no other opportunities to meet with her Decepticon girlfriend.

The end of the war couldn't come soon enough... Windblade had fantasies about how the love between the two would last until peacetime, where they could be together without their badges getting in the way. 

They had met at the same location for the past week. A small valley, empty but surrounded by large rocks below the hills, giving them plenty of hiding space to be in peace, as well as keeping a lookout for anyone entering the area. 

They hhad been too busy the past three nights for any meeting, making Windblade impatient to meet her...

She circled the valley a few more times before landing on the flat dry ground surface, retracted her wings, then headed to the tallest rock that was their signpost. It was snugly surrounded by smaller rocks, making it feel like a nest.

Windblade tapped her feet a few times, figuring Slipstream should be here any minute.

\---

Her wings extended in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She grabbed her sword and twisted her frame around, ready to extend it and fight.

"Who's th-"

"Calm down, it's just me."

Hands up in a mocking gesture, Slipstream smirked at her. "Unless that was your sign you're dumping me?"

Windblade put her hand on her chest and breathed out. She was a little flustered, but relieved.

And happy to see her girlfriend's face.

"I was just expecting you to come from the sky, not sneak up on me!"

"Just testing your reflexes," she got closer and Windblade took the hint and embraced her, hand finding its way behind her helm. She pushed Slipstream back against the tall rock.

Their warm lips met. Everything was right.

"I missed you," Windblade whispered, " I know it hasn't been long, but..."

"I know." Slipstream took her hand to her lips and kissed it.

"You know," Slipstream continued, "I think meeting you is the only thing keeping me sane these days. So much to worry about." She sighed, continuing to hold Windblade's hand.

"I'm here for you..." offered Windblade, knowing that her own worries were less than that of Deception soldiers, known to be much harsher in their answer to failures.

And Slipstream was in the precarious position of having a lot of responsibility on her shoulders but no power of influence.

"All I can offer is myself," Windblade said in an almost purring tone before Slipstream stiffened, eyes shot up.

"Something's up--!"

"What did I do?" Windblade backed off her, apologetic.

"Not you. Someone else is here," Slipstream whispered. "Damn us, getting distracted like that..."

"Someone's entering the valley" Slipstream said, pulling up her analyser.

"A pair of Deceptions are coming," she continued, "designations... oh no..."

"Tell me," Windblade whispered.

"You'll see. We'll hide. Use your tracker hiding." 

Widnblade nodded and did just that. They wouldn't be spotted by a tracker unless the Decepticons knew which exact bots they were looking for.

The two of them huddled close, Windblade's wings hidden to give Slipstream more space. Their eyes peeked over the low rock they were hidden behind, dimmed to not give them away.

Shortly after, footsteps entered the valley from the opening furthest to the west from where the two were hiding..._ Don't come where we are_ repeated in their processors over and over.

Two heavy frames entered. The light of their optics gave them away... Shockwave and Soundwave. Slipstream shrunk as their silhouettes became distinguishable.

"We should get out of here," she peeped.

"No. We need to know what they're up to. If they start fighting it's our job to stop them."

Slipstream nodded, still not used to how justice-minded her girlfriend was.

When the two large frames were in the middle of the valley, a good fifteen metres away from Slipstream and Windblade, they turned, heading to the flat rocks mountains on the opposite side of where they were hiding. At least they werent looking for them...

Soundwave having his back to the rock wall with Shockwave's larger frame facing his opposite, meaning Slipstream and Windblade were faced with a view of his back, twenty or so metres away from their hiding place.

"A secret meeting?" Windblade whispered.

"They could be plotting something." Her expression was serious. "Behind the back of the other Decepticons...I've never trusted them".

Windblade believed her.

All they could see was part of Shockwave's gesturing arms, no sound as Soundwave was playing some kind of barely audible sound blocker.

Thet stood there, most likely talking, for a while, before Soundwave's played audio made a clicking sound like he was changing it.

What replaced it was... romantic music? The slow kind, that played when couples danced, that Windblade recognised as the kind of music played at Maccadam's whenever he wanted the atmosphere in therr to calm down.

"What's going on---" Windblade spoke, confused in the surrealness. "Oh..."

They could see Soundwave's arm reach around Shockwave's shoulders and down to his waist... Shockwave seemed to be embracing him back... this looked dowright scandalous.

Were they really...?

"If what I think is happening is happening," said Windblade.

"I don't see any other possibilities."

"Did you _know_?"

Slipstream shook her head frantically. "I make a point of not paying attention to my superior officers' relationship drama, but my junior Seekers practically have it as their hobby so I do _hear things_... but not about Shockwave and Soundwave..."

"They must be good at hiding it," Windblade said, mesmerised by what little they could see from here.

Windblade continued, "are they kissing? Does Shockwave even have a..."

"I've never even seen if Soundwave has a mouth under there."

They saw that Shockwave pushed Soundwave closer to the rock wall, music swelling. 

They saw that a leg hooked around Shockwave's waist and decided it was time to leave. Some things were best left as mysteries.

They snuck under the low rocks to the east side opening of the valley, leaving Shockwave and Soundwave alone to do whatever they did to express their apparent love.

"I really want to forget I saw that," Slipstream said when they were in talking distance. "I bet my seekers would have a field day..."

"C'mon we're due to find a new date spot," Windblade tried to cheer her up.

"Only if you promise to make me forget what we saw tonight."

"Of course. The night is long."

She took off into the air and Slipstream followed her.


End file.
